What Lies Beneath The Fire
by BluestarsFiire
Summary: When 1st year Jazzy enrolls into Hogwarts, she finds herself intertwined with the destiny of Harry Potter through his struggles to overcome the threat of Voldemort. However, she must fulfill her own prophecy of fire. Her closely guarded secrets from the past haunt her every step. Will she survive? Or collapse under the weight of her destiny? OC/Draco
1. A Malfoy's Pride

I twisted about in a flurry, frustration and panic pulsing through my veins as I staggered about the train platform. I growled under my breath and heaved a dramatic sigh, my dark brown curls whipping me in the face as I turned tail harshly. I spotted another family just a couple of inches away; my attention perking towards them just slightly as I noticed the small white owl perched atop a small brunette boy's luggage. I pursed my lips and cocked an eyebrow as I observed them scurrying about; their mother, a plump ginger lady, ushering her many children about in orderly fashion. The brunette boy, as I had spotted before, approached her. She spoke to him kindly, gesturing towards the narrow wall that separated platforms 9 and 10. At that time, it was my singular goal to reach wherever the hell platform 9 and three quarters was. Such a thing, since I last checked, did not exist.

I gulped as I watched one of the boys, one of the twin gingers that I noticed where completely identical, stretched his muscles and by the looks of it; was preparing himself for some sort of difficult exploit. Without a second thought it seemed, he sprung forward, lunging straight at the wall in front of him. I impulsively shot forward in protest, but before I could even get near him he was gone. I blinked once in astonishment, gazing up and down the wall with new interest. Had he disappeared within that stone column? It made no sense. But just then, it happened again. There went the other twin, charging at the wall with his trolley before he literally dissolved into the wall.

Within time, they'd all gone through the magical wall as I stood aloof. I sighed, checking my watch with 5 minutes left on the clock for me to get where I had to go. I was indeed, enrolling into a magical school- thus, it would be relevant that the means of getting there involved similar ways of transportation, so with that in mind; I rolled my own luggage to stand before the column. I hesitated, shutting my eyes as I went sailing across the platform; gritting my teeth in hopes that I would float through that wall as well. If otherwise, well, I didn't want to imagine where that would lead. I slowed my pace and opened my eyes as I realized that I hadn't hit anything. My judgment of distance told me that I should be past the wall by now, if I'd gone through it.

The instant my mind was engulfed with the new vision of my surroundings, I gasped in amazement. With a sharp turn of my head, I could see it. Platform 9 and three quarters, the big black steaming train awaiting patiently beside the boarding station. My eyes widened as I grinned in excitement, my anticipation rising. I guided my luggage over to the train, were I was assisted with my things. I handed my ticket to the conductor of the train and he ushered me up the steps; granting me knowledge that I could sit where I pleased. I took my time in assessing exactly where I would sit. I noticed that most of the seats where either full or partially taken in the front, so I continued further and further into the back of the train in seek of a quiet place to sit.

I ended up choosing a seat quite far away from all the commotion; at least 7 full booths away from anyone else. I immediately withdrew my headphones from my pocket and turned them on, sighing as my ears filled with the pleasant sensation of music. Music, to me, was like a drug. Pressing the play button was my fix. I swayed with the tune, scrolling through albums of Three Days Grace. To my dismay however, it seemed there were plenty more passengers boarding than I had first expected, and I noticed as more and more people began to fill the train. Before long, as I predicted, there was a knocking on my closed booth. At first, I didn't hear through the sound of the rock and metal blasting through my ears.

Instead I sensed the presence of another near me and turned my head, pulling out one earbud as I noticed someone. He opened the door and looked me up and down, unimpressed. Without asking, he plopped down across from me and cocked a challenging eyebrow at me, no sense of respect about him at all whatsoever. He was a handsome kid with pale skin, his platinum blonde hair complimentary to his piercing crystal blue eyes. His overall appearance looked striking and bold; while something about his expression set me on edge. I felt an instinctual defensiveness lock somewhere within my mind; my body rigid and prepared as if I where lifting walls of protection around me. This kid, whoever he was, was making me incredibly jumpy without even a word.

And that, definitely, was saying something. I was the one dressed in leather and black, the kinda thing that most people find slightly intimidating. I tried my best to ignore him, gazing out the window as I put my earbud back in. I breathed a sigh of relief as the train finally jumped to a start, beginning our departure to the school I'd always dreamed of attending. Hogwarts.

It had been a full hour of sitting there uncomfortably. The blonde was still gazing at me challengingly; though I refused to turn and even acknowledge him with my eyes. It had quickly somehow turned into a competition it seemed, to see who would break the uncomfortable silence first. That boy was infuriatingly stubborn; and it was already driving me nuts. I just wanted to turn around and smack him, or ask him who the hell he thought he was, or _something._

The silence, however, was not broken by either of us; but by the lady that came by with a trolley of candy asking if we wanted anything for a snack. To my surprise, the boy spoke up; digging around in his pockets and retrieving an impressive amount of glistening cash. "One of everything." He said, offering the gigantic mound of coins to her. I observed quietly, though apparently the surprise was evident on my face as the blonde boy turned and cocked an eyebrow at me in amusement once the lady had gone away. A literal mountain of candy and sweets lay across his seat; as he ripped open a bag of sour candy. "Fancy a chocolate frog?" He asked smoothly, tossing a box over to me. His voice was cool and slick, like liquid silver. It made chills run up my spine. His entire demeanor was mischievous, mysterious, and a little ignorant. I didn't answer him, but I took out both my earbuds and put away my music device; signifying that I was now openly social and not shutting him out anymore. I hesitantly opened the box; pushing two fingers into the opening to retrieve whatever candy was inside. I gasped as my fingers touched something that was wriggling about. Something that was _live._

Oh yes, I'd almost forgotten. Chocolate frogs where enchanted to be "alive." I wasn't much of a chocolate eater, but I went ahead and plopped the wriggling frog into my mouth. The boy munched on his own candy indifferently. Once I finished my frog I gave him a nod of thanks; still refusing to speak before he smirked and asked me if I wanted anything else. I shrugged. "What's your name?" he asked. He sounded challenging and bossy, to my displeasure. It set my teeth on edge. "Jaz." I replied, my voice hesitant and reclusive. "Jaz what." He demanded rudely. I frowned and pursed my lips at his tone. "Well?" "Taylor. Jazlynn Taylor." I said, disdain in my tone. He smirked. "Draco Malfoy." He said, offering me a hand.

A _Malfoy_… I looked him over once more; remembering that I'd seen him at Alivanders. "Take what you want." He said; gesturing towards his candy. "I could afford this entire train if I wanted it." He said with a cocky smirk. I rolled my eyes at his superiority complex. "You might want to tone it down a bit on your attitude if you want to make any friends." I said grumpily, my expression hardening as I turned to gaze out the window. It was then that I learned that hurting a Malfoy's pride was the one biggest mistake that one could make. His face lit up with anger so quickly it was like a match plunging into a puddle of gasoline. "And what makes you think you have the right to speak to me in such a manor?" He questioned harshly, eyes narrowing. My instinctual reply was sarcasm. "The same one that gives me the right to speak to anyone else." I said in exasperation. You'd think that he thought himself some sort of advancement beyond the human race or something.

"And I'll have you know that you were exceptionally rude upon ignoring my presence when I first arrived." He continued. "Oh, and I suppose bowing down, clinging to your robes in praise of your god- all-mighty righteousness would have been appropriate?" I snapped. "Ah, perhaps; but I'd prefer you not rid my clothes of your disgusting aura. These robes cost more than you." He replied, smirking with annoyingly excessive confidence. My eyes narrowed to slits, my body shifting forward aggressively. Who did this little _brat_ think he was?! "I suggest you get your arrogant little behind off its pedestal when it comes to me, dear Malfoy; because I can be just as much as a jerk as you, although I can promise you one thing. _I. Will. __**Always**__. Win."_

We stared at one another, glaring. Finally I stood up, and with a swish of my raven black curls I had turned tail and left the compartment. I gazed down the aisle and decided to go down near the conductor. Strolling past the isles of students, I chose to enter a compartment with the two friendliest looking boy's I'd seen on that train the entire day. I realized quickly that they were the both the same two boy's I'd seen drifting through the magical wall to get to the platform. They looked like first years too, one of them a ginger boy with such intense flaming red hair I first thought it'd been on fire. He looked perky, and I noticed that his facial expressions where particularly over-exaggerated and slightly amusing. He looked rather boyish, and his curious yet welcoming demeanor made me a little bit more comfortable. The other boy, who was sitting directly across from the ginger, seemed to be a little more reclusive. He had tousled dark hair that went right down to his ears, and a big pair of perfectly circular glasses sitting heavily upon the bridge of his nose. However, there was one quality to his appearance that was inquisitively quite eye-catching; the peculiarly jagged scar that zig-zagged across the top of his head. I glanced at it curiously with interest, before averting my eyes.

I knew who he was, of course. I'd be absolutely dim not to. I hadn't realized it till now that Harry Potter was of the same age as I. He was a young 11 year old, seemingly quite curious yet reserved. The ginger boy, on the other hand, looked allot to me like he'd be a Weasley. My father had always been a friend of Arthur Weasley; and I'd heard that he had several sons and just one little daughter. Their most known trademark, their flaming red hair. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked politely. "Sure!" Said Harry, a surprisingly bright smile spreading across his face. I returned the grin and took a seat next to him. "I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley." Said the ginger. I was, apparently, right about identifying his family.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Said the young boy with the scar. He reached over to Ron's side and grabbed a chocolate bar off a pile of candy that looked quite similar to the one that Malfoy had previously had. I shook my head with a laugh. That trolley lady ought to be making one heck of an income. "What's with the candy?" I asked, chuckling as Ron practically stuffed an entire chocolate frog down his throat.

With time it seemed that things were going significantly better with these two than it had with Malfoy. They were kind, entertaining, social, and well-mannered. I grinned, eating my fair share of the candy; the pile growing smaller and smaller with each package eaten away one after the other. It was soon introduced to Harry what "Bertie-Bots Every Flavor Beans" where. Him being raised in a family were anything of magic was considered sin, he had allot to learn about the wizarding world. Ron and I were more than pleased to enlighten him. The package of cursed beans were opened, and the bold game of jelly bean roulette began. Ron initiated by explaining to Harry the immense- and sometimes way-to-far out there range of flavors to be sampled. We all popped a green one into our mouths at once; the result being to Harry's displeasure. I watched his face scrunch up from behind his glasses as he grimaced and gagged. I giggled, chewing my own pleasantly flavored lemon-lime bean. Ron had gotten pickle, while Harry finally, upon spitting out the sour thing, analyzed that he'd gotten a jellybean flavored with barf.

We continued our game for a good two hours, laughing as we downed a good 3 full boxes of jellybeans. It was then that, unexpectedly, a small girl shifted into view of our compartment, gazing at us expectantly with maple brown eyes through the glass. She had mousy, unkept hair that fluffed out all around her with the similar brown color that her eyes had. She was already in her robes, and she stepped into our compartment addressing us briskly. "Have any of you seen a toad?" She asked; a rather peculiar question in my opinion. "A _toad_?" I repeated doubtfully. "A boy named Neville's lost one." She explained shortly, glancing between me and the two boys keenly. "Err… No?" Ron said, clutching the pet rat that was still munching away with its head buried within a box of gummy worms. Just as I had done earlier, the girl's gaze lingered over to Harry. She spotted his scar, and her eyes widened. "_Holy cricket- your Harry Potter_!" She cried in exasperation, pushing through our compartment to stare at him; as if she couldn't believe what her eyes where seeing.

Suddenly, she offered her hand forth and introduced herself. "I'm Hermione Granger." Harry took her hand and shook it politely. Ron and I introduced ourselves to her and she began by whipping out her wand and flinging little spells around the small space. I analyzed quite quickly what her stereotype personality was. She was the classic bookworm; the teacher's pet. She fixed Harry's glasses with a spell and left as fast as she had come- informing Ron that he had dirt on his nose.

Ron gave us a look that read "_what in the world was her deal_?" before we resumed our previous activities of munching on candy and chatting. It was then, as I was eating my goodies and listening to them chat enthusiastically; that I realized that this year at Hogwarts just might be wonderful one.


	2. The Unsortable Girl

It had been an hour since I'd gotten off the train. My new robes trudged at my feet as I hurried down the vast hallways of Hogwarts, my eyes wide in pure awe. I continued hastily following the herd of my fellow first years as we were led by a teacher who informed us that her name was Professor McGonagall. I quickly decided that I rather liked her. She had a stern expression carved into her old features, however her eyes glistened with a kindly, gentle, wise aura. Her greying hair was tucked neatly within a crooked black witch's hat, and she was wearing emerald green robes that stood out among the crowd. She led us to a closed door and stopped, turning around to confront us with a brisk and orderly manner to her tone. I glanced at Harry and Ron who were a few feet in front of me. Draco and his friends where behind whispering quietly in excitement. The professor's voice rang through the hall as she explained to us what was about to occur.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. All of the whispers halted from within the room, echoes of voices bouncing off the walls momentarily before there was an air of silence; soon interrupted once more by the teacher. "Upon joining our school, it is necessary that you be sorted into one of the four houses." She said, pausing between her statements smoothly as if she were in the middle of a lecture. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin. The people in your house will become your family, likewise your team. Teachers will be awarding and subtracting points to each house through the year depending on the actions of students, and the house with the most points will receive the House Cup as prize of their achievements at the end of the year. You will all participate in the Sorting Ceremony, and you will be sorted in front of the rest of the students during the banquet dinner."

The students were all nudging their friends in enthusiasm, hoping that they would end up in the same houses. I was practically restraining myself from jumping off the walls in excitement as well. Being sorted was one of the things that I was most looking forward to upon going to school at Hogwarts. "How do they sort you into houses?" I asked Harry, leaning forward to whisper into Ron's ear through the commotion of the other students. "I don't know." He replied, while Harry straightened his glasses nervously.

It was then that Professor McGonagall ordered us to form a line, so we did. To my disdain, Draco ended up behind me. I groaned as he started pulling at my hair, snickering as his friends giggled. I slapped his hand away just in time before the doors to the Great Hall opened, and we were all ushered forth into the room to stand before the students and teachers. I noticed that there were four long tables all seated with students while the teachers sat upon a large stage-like pedestal just above them, the headmaster dead center of their dining table. As I walked past the four tables; which obviously were four tables stationed for each house- I looked among them each and wondered which I'd be joining. I pondered which house my heart belonged in; and I longed to have a strong and loyal bond to the house and the people in it that I soon would meet. I wondered who my closest friends would be, who I'd spend my time with.

I gazed upward at the numerous candles that all floated seemingly effortlessly above the heads of the students; the entire room looking so massive and imperial that I couldn't help but let my mouth hang wide open in a gape. I was in wonder at the sight of it. The one room was at least _three times_ the size of my entire house. The older students all stared at us with curiosity as we passed them, before the first years all gathered around a small stool with an old, wrinkled, ancient hat sitting upon it. The teachers and students all watched us intently, curious to collect impressions of their new upcoming generation of witches and wizards. I glanced over to see a small, chubby boy called Neville struggling to stay calm. Obviously being the center of attention was not his forte. I straightened up at the sound of McGonagall's voice again as she went striding up the steps once more to hover next to the stool, picking up the hat and holding it to her side. "Please gather here." She said, motioning to the area in front of her with a hand that was holding a rolled up piece of parchment. "Before you're sorted, our Headmaster has an announcement or two to make regarding your stay at Hogwarts." She said, before turning respectfully to face the Headmaster with her head slightly bowed. I twisted my gaze around and fixed it upon the old man that stood tall and proud in the Headmasters seat. His silvery white hair and beard reminded me of a unicorn's, and his eyes where calm, reserved, and clouded with so much wisdom behind half-moon spectacles that even through my pride, I dipped my head in respect of his authority as well. "I've a few beginning of the year notices I wish to bring to your attention."

His eyes drifted over the many students before him, his eyes stopping once on me and then on Harry as we stood there watching him. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, was even more magnificent to me than what anyone had ever tried to describe. His nobleness- his posture, and his overall magnificent conduct could not be depicted through human language. "As for you first years, take note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Furthermore, please know that the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds; to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

My stomach felt like it'd flipped over entirely at his words, and I swallowed nervously, my eyes shifting uncomfortably over to the other first years. Ron's face scrunched up in confusion and his eyes went wide. I heard Draco, whom was still behind me, roll his eyes and sigh. "Psh." He said, waving off the warning. I shook my head at his antics. Apparently, he saw my actions, and decided to hank harshly on my dark curls once more. I hissed in pain and anger; turning around to face him with newfound rage. "_Draco, I freakin' swear_-"

"Now when I call your name..." McGonagall's voice called through the Great Hall, interrupting our argument purposefully while giving Draco and I a stern look. "You will come forth, and the sorting hat will place you into whichever house best suits you." She finished.

_Great! Draco had just cost me a good initial impression on the first teacher I'd even been in the same room with! That little…Urghh! _

I snapped my head around when the professor wasn't looking and gave Draco the most poisonous, vicious glare that I could muster. He stuck his tongue out at me in response. I turned around again when McGonagall called the first name. I noticed Dumbledore gazing at us, chuckling to himself over our little rivalry.

"Hermione Granger!" Called the professor. Upon hearing her name, Hermione pursed her lips and took in a deep breath. I caught her mumbling to herself under her breath as she approached the stool. "Mental, that one. I'm telling you." Ron told Harry as the brown haired girl took a seat on the chair.

McGonagall placed the hat gently upon her head; and to my utter surprise it... well, it came _alive_. Two sockets just under a fold of fabric made its eyes; and a longer crease just above the rim of the ancient hat made a mouth. Its face moved as it suddenly filled the musty air with its clever voice; and the room seemed so dead silent that I could hear a pin drop in the distance. "Ahh… Right then, right…" It said, as if it where analyzing upon something that not another single person in the room could see. _Was it reading her mind? _I watched in pure astonishment as the hat continued making its decision, eyes and mouth moving in unison to create almost human-like expressions. "Okay..." The hat finally said, seemingly coming to a decision.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It had shouted so loud and so suddenly that I'd practically jumped right out of my socks. The first table to the right wall all erupted into a chorus of cheers. Hermione hopped off of her chair in delight with her bushy hair bouncing around her. She scurried off to join her new tablemates, grinning ear to ear as they welcomed her fondly. The professor called the next name loudly as soon as everyone had settled down. "Cho Chang!"

A pretty Asian girl with straightened dark hair leapt up to the chair and was quickly sorted into Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw table cheered just as Gryffindor had done for Hermione, and I figured this must be some sort of tradition. Several more people where sorted swiftly. A mousy brown haired boy called Seamus into Gryffindor, A puggish looking girl named Lavender into Hufflepuff, A gorgeous blonde girl with wide, dreamy eyes went into Ravenclaw, and a meaty, grubby monster of a child (one of Draco's friends) named Goyle into Slytherin.

McGonagall scanned the crowd as she called the next name. "Draco Malfoy." There was a pause amidst all movement in the room. My attention perked up as I spotted the back of his blonde head, and he swaggered over to the chair coolly with a smirk on his face. He leaned back into the chair and awaited as McGonagall lowered the hat. Just as the very tip of its rim barely touched a strand of his bleach blonde bangs, it instantaneously screamed at the top of its lungs.

"SLYTHERIN!"

It called, and everyone in the room leapt upward in surprise at the intensity of the hat's confidence on his decision. Draco's smirk widened into a satisfied sneer as the entire Slytherin table cried out in a chorus. He strode off confidently and took a seat at his new table as if he owned the entire thing. Such attitude… _The nerve of him… _He cast me a smirk as I watched him, making me snicker right back at him. From behind me, I could hear Ron making more comments. _"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."_

I swallowed nervously at his remark. What if I ended up in Slytherin and then he would hate me for it? Although, the boldness drained away from Ron's face within less than half a second the minute his name was called. "Ronald Weasley!" Said the professor.

Ron's face twisted up in horror at the idea of getting sorted, before finally gulping nervously and making his way up to the steps. He took a seat on the chair, anxiously staring at the hat as McGonagall lifted it to hover just above him.

"HAH!"

Said the hat instantly, as Ron jumped in freight through his jitteriness with a gasp. I repressed myself from giggling. "Another Weasley… I know just what to do with you!" Said the hat, trembling in excitement.

"Gryffindor!" it said. The moment the word was spoken Ron's eyes rolled back into his head with relief as he released a sigh. The Gryffindor's cheered, and he looked content as he joined them. A wide grin spread across Harry's face at his friend's successful placement. As he was smiling, however, he was caught off guard amidst his name being called. "Harry Potter." Said the professor, seemingly completely indifferent to what his name meant to everyone else in the room.

An ice cold silence washed over the chamber as everyone held their breath; straining their necks to get at least a glimpse of this worldwide famous phenomenon. Harry blinked and then approached the stool, glancing back at Ron as he went.

Once the hat was on Harry's head, I could already tell what a debate this would be. It paused a moment, before looking down at its client with a frown. "Hmm… Difficult, _very difficult_…" It said, its voice seemingly sounded as if it had dropped one octave lower compared to the tone he had used with others. It went on about Harry's personal skills, assessing his qualities and attempting to make a decision based on his own dominant traits.

Before the hat could finish, I could just see Harry clench his eyes shut tight under the brim of the hat, as he muttered to himself. "_Not Slytherin…!_" He whispered desperately to himself continuously. Was Slytherin really _all _that bad..?

The hat had heard him as clearly as I had. "Not Slytherin, aye?" it said. I could hear the faint growls coming from the Slytherin table; the loudest one being Malfoys by the sound of it. I held my breath as the hat began to argue with Harry… attempting to convince him of the greatness of Slytherin. Although, it appeared that after such a long, nerve-racking dispute, the hat had decided.

"Better Be…" It said, pausing.

**_"GRYFFINDOR!"_**

****Harry's eyes widened, his face spreading with an immense grin as the Gryffindor table erupted into the loudest chorus of cheers the room had heard yet. I smiled, happy that he'd already found his place next to Ron. I gazed at the two happy friends while the next few people were being sorted, a rising gut feeling of fear crawling up my stomach as I realized that I was soon to be sorted as well. The line of first years was growing continuously- agonizingly smaller and I knew that I was soon to come.

I wondered for a moment, what house I would be in. Where did my heart truly belong?

My father had always told me that secretly, the hat always sorted you into the house that you wanted to be in. And I would always reply with, "_But father, I want to be in all the houses! I love them all_!"

And I still felt the same way. I would be happy with whatever I was sorted into; but my skin was just itching with intense enthusiasm and anxiety to find out what I was. I'd spent long hours of my childhood debating over the matter to come to no conclusion. So, it was up to the hat to decide. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

_Who was I?_

"Jazlynn Taylor!"

I gulped and a sudden rush of adrenaline shot through my body in an instant- yet I forced myself to move up to the same stool that so many others had faced before me. I glanced at the hat, whom was staring at me curiously before sitting down and awaiting it to be placed on my head. I felt the weight of it pool above my head, the thick fabric brushing against my curls before it began the dispute of choosing my destiny.

"My, my, my… Quite a mind you have, dear… Such complexity that I have not seen for many years."

**_What..? Is that supposed to be a compliment…?_**

"But, where is it that you belong?"

**_Heck, I've not any clue…_**

The hat chuckled. "Well, I must say, the tables that stand before you all have potential in being an exceptional home for you. Each and every one of them…"

I gazed at the four tables in front of me, overwhelmed with the stress of being placed into the right house. My stare shifted over to watch the Gryffindor table. There was Harry, Ron, and Hermione watching my sorting with interest. The red and gold banner above them swayed as they whispered quietly.

"Ah yes, you've the courage… the boldness, the bravery and the skill of a Gryffindor. You would fit well with the students, but do you truly belong there..?"

Something inside me sank; it may have been the hesitant words of the hat that placed a seed of doubt within me or it just may have been a gut feeling. Whatever it was, I decided to side with my instinct before tearing my gaze away from the Gryffindor's to spectate the Hufflepuff table. The students dressed in gold and black all eyed at me from their seats.

"You could also, perhaps, be a Hufflepuff…" Said the hat as my eyes trailed over the table. "You are diligent, and loyal."

Even as the hat spoke, I felt it again. The same sinking feeling of doubtfulness. I took in a shaky breathe. "Perhaps not." Said the hat.

Beginning to feel panicked, I held on to what scrap of hope I had left. "You may indeed be a Ravenclaw." Said the hat. I, at last, turned desperately to the table of blue Ravenclaws. They all leaned forward. "Ahah! Yes, I see more of Ravenclaw's spirit within you, child. You are intelligent, oh yes; so very intelligent, you are creative, artistic, imaginative… and mature. Could Ravenclaw be your home?"

**_I don't know._**

"Maybe, but…" The hat trailed off. There was no way I was Slytherin. Horror struck me at once. I thought about the muggle book that my sister had read back at home called "Divergent." What if, like the main character in the story, I couldn't be sorted either?

_Was I divergent?_

"This leaves… Slytherin."

I swallowed and tore my eyes away to stare head on at the Slytherins. The green-silver banner with its snake emblem trembled.

"A Slytherin girl… Yes indeed. You're witty, clever, ambitious, determined, fiery, ever so prideful, and you've such exceptional leadership skills."

The hat continued on listing my Slytherin traits out loud; however my ears seemed to tune out the noises of him talking and whatever attention I had on its words where drowned out completely.

The presence of the Slytherins… So strong-willed and intense. The Slytherin table sat awaiting. I felt like it was pulling me in, sucking my body towards it with an alluring aura.

Just as I was leaning forward almost unintentionally towards the table, Ron's voice echoed through my thoughts- breaking through like a warning.

_"There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad that wasn't in Slytherin."_

I felt the sink again, but for a different reason this time. Slytherin did have a bad name… and it couldn't be denied that a great portion of Slytherin students harbored dark and evil hearts beneath their clever grins. I hadn't expected my sorting to come down to this- but maybe the hat would change his mind and reconsider another house?

Would Harry and Ron hate me if I went into Slytherin?

Would I be hated entirely? Would I be stereotyped as evil?

_Was I evil?_

My eyes shifted across the students as panic engulfed my lungs. There was Goyle, a girl named Pansy… and…

_Draco. _

His expression stopped me dead cold and our eyes met almost instantaneously. All of my panic seemed to drain from my body as his eyes bore into mine like frozen daggers. My deep fiery brown eyes with his cold icy blue ones. The intensity of his expression made my breathe halt entirely, and I ceased to breathe.

I ceased to _feel._

**_"Slytherin!"_**

****I jumped and realized that I had been holding my breath, my mind clouding up with confusion. It seemed that everyone else in the room was momentarily just as shocked as I was for a moment. I caught a glimpse of the gape on Malfoy's face.

_Wait, what? Slytherin..? ….Really?_

My mind was befuddled, but I was able to quickly recover from my confusion once the loud cheers and howls from the Slytherin table lifted my spirits.

_ I'm a Slytherin!_

Any and all doubts that I'd had about Slytherin evaporated into thin air- and I was gushing with pride as I puffed out my chest and lifted my head magnificently as I went to join my new table.

The hollers of the Slytherin's echoed through the room for me and for me alone; and to my astonishment the loudest of them all belonged to no other than Draco Malfoy.


End file.
